


Groovy Kind of Love

by Seakays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Silly Love Songs, dear diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays/pseuds/Seakays
Summary: Rose Weasley reflects on her Grandparents love!
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Silly Love Songs





	Groovy Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Silly_Love_Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Silly_Love_Songs) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A Groovy Kind of Love - Phil Collins
> 
> Thank you to Quin for being amazing and helpful and understanding. You are so incredibly kind. This has been so much fun.
> 
> All the love to my beta, RDLentz8 for her support and for always having my back no matter how late I send her stuff. 
> 
> I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, dialogue or plot. They are JK Rowling’s. I am making no profit from this work. 
> 
> Groovy Kind of Love belongs to the incomparable Phil Collins !!!

  
_ Baby, you and me _ _   
_ _ Got a groovy kind of love _ _   
_ _   
  
_

_ Rose Granger-Weasley _

_ Gryffindor, Bunk 5 _

_ Dear Diary: _

Let me start by saying that my family is ridiculously famous. In addition to all the war tales, they have some of the best-known love stories that have ever been told. My own parents have one of the classics.  _ The falling in love with your best friend, but constantly arguing because you can’t kiss till you save the world one. _ Well, perhaps that’s not  _ exactly _ a classic, but you get my drift. Everyone who is anyone in the Wizarding World knows the story of Ron and Hermione. 

Then there’s my Aunt Ginny, who was a complete badass Quidditch player and could have had any wizard she wanted. But _ she  _ goes and marries the man she has been in love with since she was ten years old. Now don’t get me wrong, Uncle Harry is absolute aces, but TEN? Just the idea gives me hives. 

Of course, everyone knows about Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill – the gorgeous Veela and the scarred war hero. I mean songs – actual arias – have been written to detail their love story. It’s no wonder us second generation Weasleys are terrified of ever bringing anyone home. Beyond the fact that there are literally hundreds of us, there is no way any of our love stories could ever live up to the family history. 

But the romance that no one seems to talk about is the one that will always be  _ my _ model for love and commitment. If or when I fall in love, I want it to be just like theirs. The  _ grooviest _ love of all time. Well at least according to my Pops. 

_ Molly and Arthur Weasley. _

When people talk about my grandparents, there is always a lot of talk about the large and loud Weasley clan. There is lots of discussion of how brave they were in both wars, and then there are the whispers about what they lost.

Friends.

Brothers.

A child.

What they never talk about is how in love they are. Even after everything they have gone through, they take one look at each other and any room they are in instantly becomes warmer and a better place to be. I swear you can literally see Nan’s eyes change shape into tiny little hearts whenever she looks at Pops.

Now Pops always tells me that it was love at first sight. That he fell cauldron over potion into love with Nan. Of course, Nan tells a  _ completely  _ different story, and when Pops goes on and on about his total and complete devotion throughout Hogwarts, Nan will give him one raised eyebrow, and say, “Rose, dear, ask your Grandfather about Francesca Fawley.”

To which, Pops always laughs and responds, “Rose, dear, ask your Grandmother about Anthony Abbott.” 

I always do, and they always smile at each other in a way that’s just so  _ dear _ , and Pops tells me Francesca was just someone to pass the time with until his MollyWobbles saw the cauldron cakes and dumped Abbott, the smarmy git. 

Dad will usually snort loudly at this point in the story if he’s around, until Mum gives him a pointed look, and chirps,  _ Lavender Brown _ right at him, which always makes him scowl, then mutter something about Weasleys falling hard for witches who might just prefer flashy muppets. 

_ Parents! Am I right? _

But I digress. 

Their love is in everything they do. Even the little things. No,  _ especially _ the little things.

You see it when Pops always sets Nan’s tea right on the sill of the southernmost window each morning, kept perfectly hot by his stasis charm at exactly 212 degrees.

You notice it when Nan always makes sure his is the first hand she holds at any gathering. 

They hold hands a lot, my grandparents, and it’s the sweetest, most romantic thing I have ever seen. Nan always tells me to find a wizard who wants to hold my hand. She tells me that holding Arthur’s hand has always kept her grounded, even during labour, or at a graveside as they lowered their son into the ground.

_ When I’m feeling blue  _

_ All I have to do  _

_ Is take a look at you _

Pops tells me that just seeing Molly’s face before closing his eyes reminds him he is the luckiest wizard alive. He tells me to find someone whose face gives me peace. 

_ When I’m in your arms  _

_ Nothing seems to matter  _

_ My whole world could shatter  _

_ I don’t care  _

  
  


Nan confides that even before they truly got together, Arthur was the only person she felt safe enough with to fall in love.

Isn’t that the most perfect thing you have ever heard? 

Nan tells me to fall for a good man. A wizard like her Arthur.

And that is precisely what I intend to do. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you are not going to know what hit you.

Good night, Diary and Wish me luck. I, too, would like a groovy kind of love.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
